Lucia
Lucia (ルキノ Rukino, Luchino in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a young lady descending from the house of Count Delbray, the older sister of Geoffrey and the milk sister of Elincia. Lucia commands the Royal Guards with Geoffrey, and spearheads a clandestine network of spies to monitor the internal affairs of Crimea. Biography Path of Radiance When Crimea is defeated during the Daein invasion, Lucia, alongside Geoffrey, Bastian and other Crimean retainers, continue to lurk in the shadows of the country. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 23, where she appears with a group of retainers as reinforcements to the Crimean Liberation Army. After reuniting with Elincia, Lucia and Bastian proceed to lead the army to Delbray Castle to celebrate her return to Crimea. However, when she learns that the castle is under siege from Daein forces, she advises Elincia to abandon Geoffrey and flee to safer grounds. Ike then proceeds to step in and denounce her plans, choosing to fulfill Elincia's wishes by going to Geoffrey's aid. Despite being shocked by Ike's impertinence and daring, this incident serves as an eye-opener to Lucia, where she learns the importance of staying alive for Elincia's sake. Taking this into mind, she proceeds to assist Ike's forces in Chapter 24, fighting to save her brother from his untimely end. Lucia then remains with Ike's forces until the game reaches its conclusion, whereupon she serves the newly-crowned Queen Elincia as her loyal advisor. Radiant Dawn Lucia returns in Part 2 of this game, where she infiltrates Duke Ludveck's castle to unearth evidence of his plot to overthrow Elincia and her pacifist rule over Crimea. When her cover is later blown, Lucia is captured by Ludveck's rebels. The rebels then proceed to hack off a lock of her hair, using it as a means to blackmail Elincia to force her to give up her throne. When Elincia refuses to abide by their demands, the rebels then sets up a gallows in front of Fort Alpea, intending to execute Lucia under the watchful eye of the Crimean public. This plan of theirs is foiled, as the Greil Mercenaries later step in to interrupt the proceedings and rescue Lucia. Lucia will reappear in Part 4 of the game, and may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to reverse Ashera's judgment upon the continent of Tellius. Personality Lucia is a wise and rational individual, and treats practically everyone she meets with the utmost respect. She holds absolute loyalty to Elincia, and is more than willing to undertake any tasks on her behalf, regardless of how difficult or unreasonable they may seem. Lucia is often the subject of long rambling love declarations from Bastian, a court official who appears to be smitten with her. She has been shown to respond to his advances with a nonchalant attitude, where he is often rejected. Character Data ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 24: Automatically from the start of Turn 2. Base Statistics | Swordmaster | Earth |12 |36 |15 |12 |21 |23 |16 |10 |8 |8 |8 |7 | Sword - A | Parity | Silver Sword Laguzguard Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |50% |30% |70% |65% |50% |40% |30% |} Bond Support *Elincia: 10% *Geoffrey: 5% Support Conversations *Ilyana *Bastian *Janaff See: Lucia/supports Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |╳ | | |○ | | |○ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　╳=Not allowed Base Statistics | Swordmaster | Earth |14 |38 |18 |10 |27 |27 |19 |14 |15 |8 |8 |7 | Sword - A | Parity Critical +10 Shove | Silver Sword Wind Edge Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |25% |20% |70% |60% |30% |15% |50% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Elincia: 10% *Geoffrey: 5% Promotional Gains Promotion to Trueblade *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 ''Awakening'' Base Stats SpotPass |Swordmaster |19 |51 |27+5 |14 |37 |38 |20 |15 |11 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Swordbreaker Support Boost+ | Sword - A |Silver Sword* |} *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Death/Defeat Quotes Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn Epilogue Path of Radiance "Thank you, General Ike. Because of you, I believe we better understand how best to serve Princess Elincia." Radiant Dawn *'''Tireless Advisor (女王の姉妹 Joō no shimai, lit. Sister of the Queen) Where the queen went, Lucia followed. Their love was fabled to be stronger than even most blood sisters. *(A Support with Bastian) First among the ministers to support her queen, Lucia never married. However, her affair with Count Bastian continues. Trivia *It is possible for the player to only use Lucia to clear Chapter 2-2 of Radiant Dawn on easy mode. When she undergoes a Class Change, her battle model as a Trueblade will feature her with her hair cut. This alludes to the developers not having created a battle model of Lucia as a Trueblade with long hair. This is most likely due to the fact that characters may only undergo Class Changes to their third-tier classes with Master Crowns, with the first obtainable one not made available until Part 3 of the game. *In a support conversation Lucia shares with Janaff in Path of Radiance, Lucia refuses to drink with Janaff, asserting that she is too young to consume alcohol. This alludes to Lucia being a minor, and is most probably 20 years old or younger in Radiant Dawn (assuming the legal age in Tellius is 21). Etymology 'Lucia' is the feminine form of the name Lucius in Italian, German, and English. Her name is pronounced 'Lu-CHEE-ah' in Italian, corresponding to her Japanese name 'Luchino'. In Christian tradition, Saint Lucia was a martyr from Syracuse in the 4th Century, and had her eyes gouged out. Thereafter, she became the patron saint of the blind, gathering a strong following in medieval Europe. Gallery File:FE9 Lucia Portrait.png‎|Artwork of Lucia from Path of Radiance. File:LuciaFE9Portrait.png‎|Lucia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:LuciaFE10Portrait_Longhair.png‎|Lucia's first portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:LuciaFE10Portrait_Shorthair.png‎‎|Lucia's second portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Swordmaster (Lucia).png|Lucia's battle model as a Swordmaster in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Swordmaster (Lucia) -Pre-haircut-.png|Lucia's battle model as a Swordmaster (pre-haircut) in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Swordmaster (Lucia) -Post-haircut-.png|Lucia's battle model as a Swordmaster (post-haircut) in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Trueblade (Lucia).png|Lucia's battle model as a Trueblade in Radiant Dawn. File:Elincia and retainers.png|CG image of Lucia and several other Crimean retainers pledging their eternal loyalty to Elincia. File:Crimeas Table of Advisors.png|CG image of Lucia and Geoffrey attending to a royal assembly. File:Lucia execution2.PNG|Cutscene image of Lucia with a noose wound around her neck in Radiant Dawn. File:Lucia execution3.PNG|Cutscene image of Lucia facing a crowd of onlookers in Radiant Dawn. File:Lucia execution4.PNG|Cutscene image of Lucia on a gallows in Radiant Dawn. File:Lucia execution5.PNG|Cutscene image of an arrow approaching the noose binding Lucia to the gallows in Radiant Dawn. File:Fallen lucia.png|Cutscene image of Lucia falling off the gallows in Radiant Dawn. File:Lucia execution6.png|Cutscene image of Mist cradling the unconscious Lucia's head in Radiant Dawn. File:Lucia healing.png|Cutscene image of Lucia being healed by Rhys in Radiant Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc